Saved by the twin
by HydeHijacktGackt
Summary: What if Elena had a twin sister she knew nothing about until she saved her life from being sacrificed. Elijah/oc
1. Chapter 1

Elijah was holding on to Klaus's heart when everyone turned their head towards the forest. Suddenly someone with short hair and a white and black mask that just covers her eyes, also it looks like she has tattoos all over her arms. She runs up to Elijah and puts one arm around his neck and the other around his hand that is holding Klaus's heart. She whispers in Elijah's ear

"I'm sorry for having to do this. Don't let him manipulate you. Look to the east and you will see your family."

She then clenches her hand and Elijah's hand that is holding Klaus's heart and rips it out. The girl runs to the fire and throws it in and watches it burn. Elijah shaking off his shock looks to the east and sees all three of his siblings standing there looking at him. He immediately stands up and at vampire speed runs to them.

Just then fourteen witches immerge from the forest in the west. One stands slightly in front of the others and calls to the girl in Dutch.

"Het is tijd om naar huis te gaan Kiara. We hebben ons werk klaar hier." The girl walks back towards the witches but stops when Elena yells for her to stop. The girl turns around and looks at Elena as she says, "Thank you. What is your name?" The girl turns back to the witches and says,

"Ze verdient om te weten dat ze een tweelingzus." The same witch that spoke before says, "Je gaat sterven in zes maanden, tenzij we iets wat je in leven te houden kan vinden. Wil je haar nog meer verdriet te brengen als ze knowns u en wij niet aan een remedie voor u te vinden?" The girl nods her head but turns around and everyone is staring at herincluding the originals. Elijah looks surprised. I guess he knows Dutch. The girl Smiles a sad smile at Elena and looks to see two vampires and one witch crowded around her. The girl smiles and says to Elena in perfect English, "You have a lot of loved ones who would put their life on the line to save yours. You have people who would morn for you if you were to die forever." The girl smiles sadly and laughs. "You are definitely the luckiest out of the two of us. As for my name…it's Kiara."

Elena looks confused at the girl. Kiara smiles at Elena and walks away with the witches.

-Is het tijd om naar huis te gaan Kiara. We hebben ons werk klaar hier.= Its time to go home Kiara. We finished our job here.

-Ze verdient om te weten dat ze een tweelingzus.= she deserves to know that she has a twin sister

- Je gaat sterven in zes maanden, tenzij we iets wat je in leven te houden kan vinden. Wil je haar nog meer verdriet te brengen als ze knowns u en wij niet aan een remedie voor u te vinden?"= you are going to die in 6 months unless we can find something to keep you alive. Do you want to bring her more sorrow if she knows you and we fail to find a cure for you?

*Sorry if the translations are wrong. I'm using Google translation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls**

Elena looks at Elijah and asks, "Did you understand what they said?" Elijah nods and says "They were speaking Dutch so I am assuming they are from Denmark. Anyway the witch said that they had finished their job of helping you and it was time for them to go. Kiara said that you deserved to know that you had a twin sister…." Damon shouted. "Elena has a twin sister? As in there are two doppelgangers? Elijah nods. "This is the troubling part of the conversation. The witch said and I quote, you are going to die in six months if we cannot find a way to save you. Do you want her to get to know you only to bring her sorrow if we can't save you? That was all they said."

Stephen walked over and sat on a rock and then said, "We never saw all of her face. For all we know she could just be a twin and not another doppelganger." Elena stands up, "That does not change the fact that I have a twin sister that may or may not live in Denmark that I just met for the first time!" Elena yells. "I have much to catch up on with my family but if you give me time Elena maybe a week I will try and get some information for you about her." Elijah said. "Thank you." Was all Elena said before she started to walk back to check on Jer, Rick, and John.

When she got there they were all ok. Elena saw a folder with the name Kiara Northman written on it. She didn't really have time to look at it because she heard Caroline scream. She turned around and John was lying on the ground motionless and not breathing.

(Time skip…skipping the funeral.)

Elena had called the Elijah and told him that John had left a folder on his sister and that if he and his family wanted to come over to hear about her they could. He agreed that they would meet them at her place at 9. All of team Elena is sitting around the living room waiting for the originals to get there. The door bell rings and Elena gets up and invites them all in. They find vacant seats and sit. Elena begins by passing around a picture of her in a mechanics jump suit with the top half of the jump suit off. Elena spoke,

"Kiara Northman was put in the foster system and bounced around for 5 years. In those 5 years she had been in 10 different homes. Her first two homes were not abusive but she was removed because they either became druggies or alcoholics. Kiara has had the worst luck with foster homes. In two of the homes she was beating and abused. When she was 12 her and her two friends Tora and Ava Holmes were put in juvi for 2 years because they were boosting cars." Elena was stopped from talking by Elijah. "Their last name can't be Holmes. The Holmes were the second most powerful witch family, the Bennits being the most powerful. Klaus killed all the Holmes because they refused to help him." Elena then picked up another picture of her and her friends. Kiara was being held in the arms of both Tora and Ava. "Those two that are holding Kiara were at the sacrifice. They are Ava and Tora and according to the research John did on Kiara the Holmes are still very much alive they just hid from Klaus simply by changing their names. Anyway it seems Katharine made a visit to Kiara when she was 16 and told her all about the sup world and the prophesy of the two doppelgangers."

It was then that Stephan stood up. "I thought it was just a myth. But then again I thought the originals were myths. There is a prophesy of two doppelgangers. Two shall be born but only one will survive. Both cannot be alive at the same time. The younger of the two will die when they reach the age of 20. It never said how they die…" Rick spoke up then. "Elena please tell me you are older than Kiara." "I am by one min. I have to help her anyway I can. She saved my life. She basically killed Klaus so I could live and not worry about looking over my shoulder. So if I chose I can have kids and not worry about him wanting their blood." Elijah stood up. "Well we can research the propsey more and see if we can find more. Try to find her and do something to help. Yes Klaus was our brother but I explained to my siblings everything that happened and they completely agree that me wanting to kill him was the right thing to do. So we will help you." "Besides she looks really hot with her tattoos and piercings." Kol said. "Well for being told she was basically born to die she did a lot after that. She went to mechanic school and graduated and helps her uncle run his mechanic shop. She also knows how to play the guitar and drums. She can also sing very well, and according to John she did know he was her father and that Isobel was her mother."Elena finished.

"So where do we start?" Jer asked.

**Somewhere in South Carolina**

** "**Kiara" I heard Ava yell for me. I put down my tools and washed the greece off me before going inside. I really want to finish my bike before I die so it can be a gift to Tora but at the amount of times they keep interrupting me I will never get it done. I get up and walk into the house. Their mother Sarah said "We found a solution." I jumped and smiled. "Well spit it out. I want to know what you found so I can still live." All their faces turned grim when I said that. "Well the only solution we found is for you to become a vampire before your 20th birthday. We have to find a vampire we can trust…" "Not likely going to happen." Ava mumbles. "Like I was saying one we can trust to help you learn the things you need to know as a vampire and also not abuse the sire bond if there is one developed."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how to go about Team Elena and the originals finding Kiara. Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry it took so long to update but I had major writers block and no one I asked on here helped me out. So here is the next chapter. If I don't get more reviews and suggestions on how you think the story should go then this story will go up for adoption. **

Elena POV

Elijah had called me yesterday and told me that we should start looking for Kiara where she was last seen, which just happened to be Copenhagen, Denmark. So here we are today with our stuff waiting for the original family to meet us at the gate at the airport. We could not get a direct flight to Copenhagen from here so we have to stop in South Carolina and get an international flight there that is a straight shot for Copenhagen.

Damon is the first to spot the Originals walking towards us. "About time you all got here. All of us have been waiting for two hours." He said while pointing to me, Stephen, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and Jeremy. "Remember we didn't have to inform any of you our plan and carry it out on our own." Kol said. I stand up and say "Let's just go find her please." I start to walk towards the gate and had the lady my ticket and then walk through the gate.

***Time skip to waiting for their flight in South Carolina**

"Is it me or does that look like one of the witches from the sacrifice?" Bonnie says. I look at her and realize that she is one of the witches from the sacrifice. She is a clerk at the ticket counter. I walk over to her ignoring everyone yelling at me to come back. I get to her and say "I want to see Kiara and get to know my twin sister." The girl stares at me thinking. "The name is Ava. I can't promise that you will get to talk to her. Do you understand that?" I nod my head. "Good. I have two conditions. One is if she asks you and your band of merry men to leave you will leave." As she says merry men she points to everyone that's with me. I think for a second then say "ok. And what is your second condition?" "My second condition is who in your Scooby gang can speak Dutch?" she stops me from answering. "No one in your Scooby gang knows Dutch. It is one of the Originals." I smile and nod. "Ok. I get off at 9 you all can follow me to mine and Kiara's house but you must stick to those conditions because if you don't there will be consequences." Ava said while looking at me, my friends, and the Originals.

9 rolls around Ava walks to us and introduces herself and tells us to follow her. We follow her down dusty back road paths. We turn onto a drive way that says Hollows Farms. As were driving up we can see all kinds of horses grazing. Once we get to the end of the drive way there is a garage with a light on. There is a person half way sticking out from under the truck. I am guessing that is Kiara. As soon as everyone gets out 4 dogs jump up in front of Kiara and start growling at us. They look like a pit bull, German Sheppard, Great Dane, and a Bull Mastiff. Ava yells, "Kovu, Isa, Big Foot, and Behemoth be quiet." They immediately stop barking and lay down again. Kiara comes out from under the truck not noticing any of us yelling at Ava, "I hate how you have some witchy voodoo power over my dogs." I don't" "Go run with the horses you guys." Kiara says. The dogs take off and run and play with each other in the fenced in yard with the horses. "I brought some people over to meet you officially. And before you say anything I think one of them may have the answer to our your dyeing problem." Ava says looking scared. At that point Kiara looks up and scans all of us over. She stops at me for a second and smiles, then frowns at everyone else until her eyes land on Elijah. I can tell how Kiara feels from that look. That is the look I gave Stephen when I realized I loved him. Then I look at Elijah and see the same look on his face that Stephen had. They may not know it yet but they love each other. Kiara shakes her head and goes back to the truck for a rag to try and wipe off as much grease off her hands as she can.

"What brought the Originals and the Scooby gang all the way to my neck of the woods?" Kiara says. " I…We but mostly I want to get to know my twin sister." Kiara looks up at me. "Every thing John put in that folder was the good things that happened in my life. You may not like what else you find out." She says with haunted eyes. Before I could say anything Elijah says, "Why don't we be the judge of that?"

***Sorry it took so long to update but I had major writers block and no one I asked on here helped me out. So here is the next chapter. If I don't get more reviews and suggestions on how you think the story should go then this story will go up for adoption. **


End file.
